herencia a cambio de nietos
by kaome3010
Summary: que pasa cuando inuyasha y sus hermanos son empujados de un mundo de riquesas a un mundo donde deben hacer el ultimo deseo de su padre realidad, pero y si gracias a eso conoces el amor verdadero. kagome deseo hacerte mia no aqui pero si lo deseo... lemon


**1)****capitulo **

**el testamento (contado por inuyasha)**

y hay estaba yo sentado en una silla junto a mi hermano gemelo sesshoumaru alias el témpano de hielo, del otro lado estaba sentado mi hermano mayor miroku y nuestro hermano mayor de todos koga estaba al lado del témpano de hielo, yo que soy un hombre tan importante en todo Tokio no tengo el tiempo de estarlo perdiendo aquí sentado, los negocios no esperan a nadie, mi nombre es inuyasha taisho, tengo 23 años, soy un hombre alto como de un metro 90, mi pelo es largo de un liso sedoso el cual es de color plateado y cae libremente hasta el comienzo de mis caderas, mis ojos son de un dorado intenso como el oro fundido, mi piel es bronceada y muy suave para ser un hombre, mis fracciones son fuertes pero muy provocativas en las mujeres, mi cuerpo es esbelto, musculoso y atlético, practico muchas artes marciales y con la espada, estoy vestido como el empresario que soy, mi carácter es posesivo, un poco altanero y orgulloso, a mi lado esta mi hermano gemelo sesshoumaru, el es idéntico a mi la diferencia es que es 1 minuto mayor y que yo sus ojos demuestran un invierno interminable, su carácter es totalmente opuesto al mío el es frío, odioso entre otras cosas, mi hermano miroku taisho, el es el siguiente tiene 25 años, es un chico alto de un metro 85, su cabello es corto y le llega hasta sus hombros de color azabache, sus ojos son de un color verde claro, su piel es blanca pálida como la nieve, sus fracciones son duras pero definidas, su cuerpo es musculoso no en exceso pero si el suficiente, miroku es un total y completo mujeriego y por ultimo el sarnosito de mi hermano mayor koga taisho tiene 27 años, koga es alto de un metro 95, su cabello negro y largo lo lleva sujeto en una coleta alta la cual le llega hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos tan negros como dos hoyos oscuros, su piel es bronceada dorada, sus fracciones son iguales a la de miroku solo que mas duras, su cuerpo es musculoso y elegante, nosotros somos de la familia de los taisho conocidos en todo Japón, por nuestro padre el gran inu- no taisho, somos multimillonarios y cada unos de nosotros tiene una gran empresa y vive como rey en una gigantesca mansión, vivimos todos juntos con mis padres, nuestra familia tiene un gran secreto a pesar de ser los 4 hombres mas deseados de todo el mundo y de estar solteros no somos humanos, koga es un lobo mi padre nos explico que koga es adoptado y por eso es un yokikay lobo, miroku sesshoumaru y yo provenimos de los youkai perros todos tenemos un rasgo diferente que ocultamos con magia, sesshoumaru tiene unas orejas puntiagudas, garras y colmillos, koga tiene cola, garras y colmillos, miroku tiene una cola, garras, colmillos y ojos púrpura yo tengo unas orejitas sobre mi cabeza, colmillos y garras.

Era muy extraño que nos mandaran a llamar a todos de nuestras empresas en orario de trabajo para reunirnos aquí a los cuatro con un extraño hombre frente a nosotros sentado en el escritorio de mi padre con lentes muy grandes y un largo papel en sus manos, alzó su vista y nos miro con pena.

- chicos los mande a llamar porque les tengo una noticia – nos advirtió el anciano con una cara muy seria levanto su rostro y nos miro – sus padres tuvieron un accidente de avión y están perdidos – advirtió el anciano mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos – pero ya su padre me Avia dejado su ultimo deseo expresado en su testamento – advirtió el hombre con voz graciosa y luego se comenzó a reír, que le pasaba a ese viejo estamos de luto y el idiota bromea – para poder obtener por completo las propiedades que poseen ahora y pasen a sus manos deben casarse y tener hijos – nos informo el anciano dejándonos muy sorprendidos que rayos pensaba mi padre al redactar ese testamento bueno si me casaba seria con kikio y nadie mas – pero hay una condición deben de casarse con una chica que estudie en la universidad publica de Tokio en otras palabras ustedes deben entrar en esa universidad para encontrar a su esposa y madre de sus hijos – se río el anciano y luego izo un sonido como de aclararse la garganta, todos nos pusimos pálidos y con la boca abierta – de lo contrario si no cumplen con esto en un plazo de 2 años sus propiedades y empresas se le serán arrebatadas dejándolos en la calle – concluyo el hombre mientras escondía su rostro mas sobre el papel, todos estábamos consternados, estudiar en una universidad publica para conseguir una chica que se case con migo, tenga a mi hijo, y si no lo hago mi empresa y mis propiedades me serán arrebatadas y me dejaran en la calle.

- anciano eso no puede ser – chille enojado mientras me levantaba y gruñía enojado, el anciano me miro y alzo una ceja, su boca se deformo en una extraña sonrisa, le lance una mirada de molestia a lo cual el se encogió de hombros.

- despreocúpense ya están inscritos en la universidad comienzan mañana con la carrera de leyes y sus apellidos fueron alterados – nos informo el anciano mientras me asía un ademán para que me sentara, me senté porque sabia que venia mas – no pueden ver que son los taisho por eso en sus habitaciones hay ropa y pelucas para su cambio de imagen koga serás koga Wolf, miroku monk, sesshoumaru mongrel e inuyasha mongrel, ustedes dos obviamente seguirán siendo gemelos – respondió el anciano mientras se volvía a encoger de hombros, nos miro como con lastima y luego se levanto con mucha calma para luego caminar asía la salida, el anciano Salio dejándonos muy pálidos y extrañados.

- que aremos – pregunte yo a mis hermanos mientras me levantaba y me colocaba frente a ellos, sesshoumaru se levanto y con una expresión de mal humor me respondió.

- nada igual debemos de seguir las reglas de este juego enfermizo que realizo nuestro padre – respondió sesshoumaru con voz dura y luego comenzó a salir asía la salida se paro, se volteo y nos miro – creo que debemos ver nuestro implementos – nos advirtió con voz neutra antes de salir

- creo que será divertido – chillo emocionado miroku mientras salía detrás de sesshoumaru, koga suspiro y los siguió, yo lo pensé y que rayos igual debo hacerlo, camine hasta la puerta la abrí, camine a paso lento por un largo y elegante pasillo, suspire cansado, mientras veía las largas y hermosas escaleras de caracol las cuales eran de mármol, me pare al pie de ellas y mire como mis hermanos terminaban de subir para buscar sus habitaciones, subí las escaleras sin mucho animo.

- luego de esto comeré algo – susurre mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras y luego caminaba por otro largo pasillo con paso apresurado, hasta que por fin llegue frente a la puerta de mi habitación, la abrí y entre sin mucho animo, mire y sobre mi cama avía una peluca negra, genial ahora seré pelinegro, bufe con enojo, no puede evitar imaginarme a mis hermanos con pelucas púrpuras y rojas y luego comencé a reírme a carcajadas mientras me dirigía así unas maletas que avían en el piso y comencé a revisarlas, mi risa se paro rápidamente al ver el contenido de las maletas – que diablos – estaba enojado y petrificado, de mis labios salio un gruñido de enojo, las maletas estaban repleto de ropa rota y rasgada, como la de los delincuentes juveniles, acaso piensan que me pondré esto, bien todo sea por el maldito juego enfermizo de papa, cerré con enojo la maleta, me quite la corbata y la tire sobre la cama, camine con paso rápido asía la salida, quería salir y despejarme, al salir de mi habitación me encontré con las caras de desagrado de mis tres hermanos, sesshoumaru llevaba una peluca negra en su mano y de su boca salían suaves gruñidos, miroku llevaba unos lentes de contacto negros ya puestos y me miraba de reojo y koga llevaba unos lentes de contacto azules, de su boca solo salían maldiciones, yo solo negué.

- inuyasha nos dijeron que no podremos administrar las empresas por 1 año – escuche la voz de mi hermano koga con un tono de voz de desagrado, luego volteo su vista enojado y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, yo lo mire con la boca abierta, que y como rayos, que iba a pasar, otro gruñido salio de mis labios.

- no nos dejaran vivir aquí, viviremos en departamentos, nos dijeron que saliéramos y luego nos llamarían para decirnos la dirección – esta vez fue miroku el que me hablo con voz firme y con un tono de enojo, miroku se giro lentamente y a paso lento comenzó a seguir a koga, y para colmo debemos vivir en otra parte esto si es una putada, apreté mis puños de enojo y rabia.

- nos quitaran los autos y nos darán una moto a cada uno, viviremos casi sin dinero – concluyo sesshoumaru con su rostro impenetrable y frío mientras se giraba y comenzaba también a bajar, bueno lo bueno es que me gustan las motos pero quítame mi colección de autos y casi sin dinero, esta vez de mi boca salio un gruñido casi gutural, camine con prisa ahora si quería despejarme y salir, al salir vi a mis hermanos montando las motos y colocándose sus cascos, koga tenia una moto marrón, miroku una de color azul y sesshoumaru una de blanco con plateado y la mía era roja con dorado, miroku me lanzo las llaves en el aire, yo las tome despreocupadamente, las motos eran del mismo modelo solo que en diferentes colores

- gracias – le agradecía a miroku mientras me colocaba el casco y me montaba en la moto, notando que mis hermanos ya se avían ido sin mi, la encendí y me sentí como cuando tenia 18 años y me avían regalado una moto, sonreí al recordar un recuerdo tan antigua y de por si ahora que trabajaba no me queda tanto tiempo para tener novia y mucho menos para divertirme – puede que esto sea mejor de lo que pensaba – sonreí mientras abaja el vidrio oscuro del casco y comenzaba a andar en la moto, mi cabello era movido suavemente por el viento, iba a pararme en un restaurante para comer hasta reventar, además ya el cielo se encuentra en tonos naranjas y tonalidades las cuales indican que pronto el día llegara a su fin, para que rayos un restaurante si puedo comer en un carro de comida rápida como en los viejos tiempos, aparque la moto en un carrito que vi y escuche el suave gruñido de mi estomago, pude observar como la gente del local se me quedaba mirando, me baje de la moto y me quite el casco, lo coloque sobre la moto y cuando observe, todas las chicas del local se me quedaron mirando con cara de enamoradas mientras suspiraban, camine con paso lento y elegante hasta el hombre ice mi pedido y me senté en una de las mesas improvisadas, pude ver y sentir las miradas casi tragantes de las chicas, pero algo llamo mi atención, allí como a la segunda mesa de donde yo estaba, avía una pareja era la única chica de hay que no me miraba, estaba comiendo con un chico, la chica era como de un metro 65, su cabello de un misteriosos pero hermoso azabache le caía suelto en cascada hasta el final de su espalda, sus ojos grandes y azules como dos estanques perfectamente limpios, su boca y nariz son finos y hermosas, su cuerpo es exquisito, pechos grandes, cintura pequeña, trasero apetecible y piernas largas y torneadas, llevaba una camisa manga corta de color verde ajustada a su cuerpo con un pequeño escote en v, una falda de color negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y unas lindas sandalias verdes, de pronto observe como ese tipo que estaba a su lado le coloco una mano en su pierna y con una sonrisa morbosa, la chica lo miro fulminante y le quito la mano al chico, esto si que era interesante, sonreí complacido mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento en una posición elegante, coloque una de mis manos en la mesa mientras sonreía mas ampliamente, pude observar como el tipo le colocaba su mano de nuevo y quería mas pero la chica le quito su mano y se levanto con una cara de indignación, le grito ´´pervertido´´ y antes de irse se dio cuenta de mi mirada y se volteo así mi yo solo le sonreí, con una de esas sonrisas que podría matar a cualquier mujer, la chica se sonrojo y se volteo mientras caminaba y el pervertido se le pegaba detrás, solo suspire y luego el hombre llego con mi pedido.

- a qui tiene – me advirtió el hombre yo solo lo tome, lo avía pedido para llevar solo quería ver la cara de sesshoumaru mientras comía frente a el, sonreí malévolo, le pague al hombre y luego camine asía mi moto, me coloque el casco y me subí a la moto, suspire mientras conducía la moto por un callejón un tanto oscuro, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, escuche un grito femenino de horror, era un jayou por lo tanto tenia mejor audición que los humanos, seguí y acelere mi paso en la moto hasta que aparque a unos metros de donde provenían los gritos, me saque el casco rápidamente mientras me bajaba de la moto y comenzaba a correr en dirección de los gritos, puedo olfatear y me doy cuenta de que era la chica del puesto de comida, su olor dulce a lirios la delata y su melodiosa voz, cuando llegue me enoje, el mismo tipo que avía estado junto con ella en el puesto de comida ahora la mantenía pegada a la pared del callejón, y a el mismo, le avía quitado la camisa y la falda estaba toda rasgada, cuando llegue le estaba subiendo sus piernas hasta sus caderas, la chica forcejeaba todo lo que podía con los ojos cerrados y con pequeñas lagrimas saladas brotando de sus ojos y recorriendo sus mejillas, llegue y lo tome del pelo girándolo asía mi asiendo que la chica se resbalara por la pared hasta el suelo, al tenerlo de frente le pegue un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo al piso, luego lo patee muchas veces.

- que pasa contigo como eres capas de querer violar a una chica – le grite con enojo mientras lo seguía pateando y de pronto al ver al tipo ya muy lastimado y con sangre saliendo de su boca, caí en la cuenta de que debía parar el era humano yo no y lo podía matar, pero mi instinto de protección me estaba dominando, pare y me acerque a paso lento hasta la chica la cual lloraba desconsoladamente en el piso tapándose el rostro, la tome entre mis brazos levantándola, la pobre solo se estremeció de miedo entre mis brazos, la pegue a mi pecho, abrazándola protectoramente – estas bien – le pregunte preocupadamente mientras ella asentía, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y de su boca salían sollozos, mantenía su rostro oculto por sus manos, levanto su rostro con pequeñas lagrimas en sus grandes y tristes ojos azules, sus mejillas poseían un hermoso rubor, me sonrío agradecida, yo le sonreí enternecido y me jure por alguna razón dentro de mi protegerla, se veía tan débil y frágil aparte de que no soportaba ver a ninguna mujer llorar suspire aliviado mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta mi moto, la senté detrás me quite mi chaqueta negra y se la coloque para que no llamara la atención estando en sostén, me senté frente a ella y le coloque el casco a ella.

- quieres que te lleve a tu casa – le pregunte en un tono de voz dulce, la chica se tenso.

- no creo que estén muy preocupados – me respondió la chica con voz débil y titubeante, yo solo fruncí el seño – es que no quiero preocuparlos si llego así sucia y semi desnuda – me respondió la chica con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras miraba asía el piso.

- quieres que te lleve a mi casa – le pregunte rápidamente a lo que ella me miro con una rubor en sus mejillas y asintió, esperen yo no puedo llevarla a la mansión, si nos vamos a mudar, por un momento sude frío y luego escuche mi celular sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo era sesshoumaru, lo descoge y hable – si dime – le pregunte en un tono de voz despreocupado

- inuyasha donde rayos estas – me grito sesshoumaru del otro lado de la línea – hace rato te estamos llamando para decirte donde quedan los departamentos – me grito con voz enojada.

- no me grite estaba haciendo algo mejor – le respondí indiferentemente mientras veía como la chica me miraba interrogante, yo le sonreí.

- por donde estas – me pregunto con voz neutra tratando de recobrar la calma.

- por la avenida a 5 calles de tu última casa – respondí tratando de no decir la mansión donde estábamos viviendo y menos delante de la chica se supone que tratábamos de ocultar nuestra identidad, la chica me siguió mirando, me puse nervioso.

- estoy muy cerca de hay pasare en la moto y te guiare hasta el departamento – me respondió con voz fría y aterciopelada ya avía recobrado la calma, sonreí y luego colgué y revise el telefono tenia como 4 llamadas perdidas, me lo guarde y me subí a la moto, la chica me rodeo la cintura con sus pequeños brazos

- gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi – me agradeció la chica en un hilo de voz tembloroso – mi nombre es Kagome cual es el tuyo – me pregunto suavemente mientras apretaba mas sus manos a mi cintura

- inuyasha pequeña – le respondí colocándole un pequeño apodo y pude oler en ella el miedo, la alegría pero sobre todo un poco de vergüenza, sonreí complacido mientras encendía la moto y luego escuche el sonido de una moto cerca de nosotros y luego yo arranque y seguí detrás de la moto, luego pude ver como una moto marrón era obvio que era la de koga se colocaba a mi izquierda y una moto de color azul se colocaba a mi derecha era miroku, sonreí ya que todos llevaban casco y no se les distinguía la cara ni el pelo, corrimos a una velocidad considerada como a 80 por hora por tan solo 10 minutos que pude ver como mi hermano sesshoumaru comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad y comenzaba a aparcar en una edificio no tan lujoso pero si bastante grande, yo aparque a su lado, miroku a mi lado y koga a lado de miroku, todos se quitaron los cascos, sesshoumaru llevaba puesta su peluca negra, miroku llevaba sus lentes de contacto negro y su cabello recogido y koga llevaba sus lentes de contacto azules junto con una peluca de cabello corto y negro, yo sonreí.

- porque no llevas tus implementos – me regaño mi hermano sesshoumaru con un tono de enojo, yo me encogí de hombros y pude ver como luego todos le prestaban atención a la persona que venia detrás de mi con el casco, Kagome se quito el casco y los miro tímidamente.

- goo sales 2 horas y ya te conseguiste tu solución – bromeo miroku con una gran sonrisa pervertida.

- no seas idiota, paso un problema y la salve – respondí fastidiado por la cara de miroku, luego todos se fijaron mucho en ella, miroku se bajo de la moto y se paro frente a ella juntando sus manos con las de ella, yo savia lo que venia asía que suspire.

- linda señorita ya que usted no tiene nada con inuyasha quisiera tener un lindo hijo conmigo – le pregunto miroku con una gran sonrisa pervertida, dejando a la pobre de Kagome con cara de susto y confusión, yo le di un coscorrón y le solté las manos.

- déjala que ya bastante a tenido por este día – le reclame con enojo, me baje de la moto mientras me metía las llaves en el bolsillo, le ice un ademán a sesshoumaru para que me mostrara donde era mi departamento y luego tome a Kagome en brazos la cual se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, sesshoumaru fue delante de mi y yo detrás mientras me di cuenta de que era seguido por mis hermanos, comenzamos a entrar a los departamentos y luego al ascensor, subimos como dos tres pisos y podía sentir las miradas de incertidumbre de mis hermanos sobre mi, estaba desesperado solo quería salir de hay y como si mis pensamientos fueran escuchados, el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso y todos bajamos, sesshoumaru camino tres puertas, saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta, nos dejo pasar y luego se fueron, yo pase y me di cuenta de que el departamento no estaba nada mal de por si era bastante espacioso, delante de mi estaba el recibidor, luego a mi izquierda estaba la cocina, a mi derecha la sala, suspire y coloque a Kagome en el sofá me gire y me dirigí a cerrar la puerta, regrese y me doy cuenta de que la cocina es empotrada y de que hay tres puertas, una es el baño, la otra la habitación de huéspedes y la ultima mi habitación, me di cuenta porque revise todas las puertas, regrese asía la sala y me senté a un lado de Kagome – quieres asearte – le pregunte cortésmente mientras pude observar como ella asentía, me levante y le ofrecí una mano a lo que ella me sonrío, la acepto y la ayude a levantarse, luego la lleve lentamente hasta la puerta donde se encontraba el baño, la deje y fui por una toalla, llegue a la habitación de huéspedes y abrí el closet, avía toallas ropa de mujer de todas las tallas así que tome una toalla y saca una camisa y una linda falda las coloque en la cama y Salí con la toalla, se la entregue y luego me dirigí hasta la cocina para comer, luego de comer y de pasar 30 minutos, pude oír como tocaban la puerta.

- inuyasha ábrenos – pude escuchar perfectamente los obstinan tes toquidos de mi hermano koga y supe que venia un sermón, me levante con pereza y camine hasta la puerta y la abrí y si allí estaba, sesshoumaru, koga y miroku con una sonrisa libidinosa, los deje pasar y todos se sentaron en la sala.


End file.
